1. Field
This disclosure is generally related to an on-chip navigation system and in particular to a hazardous environment navigation system based on MEMS (MicroElectroMechanical Systems) technology whereby the proximity of the sensors allow them to monitor the common environment of the chip and provide data to correct for sensor errors due to changes in the environment.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, the INS (Inertial Navigation System) in an aircraft consists of three angular rate sensors, three accelerometers, and GPS (Global Positioning System) made up electronic boards with custom ASICs (Application Specific Integrated Circuits), RF (Radio Frequency) hybrids, and commercial off-chip oscillators and filters. These components are packaged in multiple boxes which can be decoupled mechanically and thermally.
An ovenized quartz oscillator having an MEMS accelerometer exists, the accelerometer being built into a unit. However, the quartz oscillator and the MEMS accelerometer are not located on a common substrate. Therefore, the accuracy of compensation is compromised. In addition, the unit having the ovenized quartz oscillator and the accelerometer is constructed with numerous components, is bulky, and has no gyroscopes or similar inertial or navigational capability. Further, the typical GPS (Global Positioning System) does not have on-chip oscillators, on-chip temperature monitors, or on-chip inertial sensors.